You Make Me Dizzy, Miss Lizzie
by CheapColoredLights
Summary: Set during ATU and a bit after. Just after Jude and Max move in, a certain redhead comes looking for a place to stay. Let's just say that Miss Lizzie makes Max a little... dizzy! Jude/Lucy; Max/OC
1. The Girl

**Dizzy, Miss Lizzie**

**Disclaimer: I OWN ACROSS THE UNIVERSE!!! on DVD.**

**Wait, no, I don't. my friend stole it.**

**but, no. the Beatles, Julie Taymor, and all those lovers own what they own. I own about 60% of Lizzie's personality, and my best friend, Am, owns the rest, and the entire character of Anna.**

**And I'm not actually sure how long it was supposed to be, but I'm pretending that Jojo moved in right after Jude and Max, a few weeks before Prudence showed up, just for the sake of my story.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_Is there anybody going to listen to my story_

_All about the girl who came to stay?_

_She's the kind of girl you want so much_

_It makes you sorry_

_Still you don't regret a single day._

_A girl_

_Girl._

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

It was 1966 when Max met Lizzie. He had just dropped out of Princeton, and had run off to New York City with his new friend, Jude. She'd found her way to Sadie's front door, just a week after they'd moved in.

A couple of sharp knocks interrupted the mindless conversation that had been happening between Jude and Sadie. The latter let out a small sigh as she rose from the couch, her white cowgirl boots clicking on the hardwood floor. Sadie unlocked the door and pulled it open.

The girl standing there was small, probably a senior in high school, and definitely some sort of hippie. She was wearing a pair of baggy, patched jeans that were obviously way too big for her, along with a bright yellow tank top, even though it was late November. The thing that Max remembered most was her hair. It wasn't something that one easily forgot. Deep auburn curls spiraled around her face, held in place by a beaded, faux leather headband. Her eyes, those bright, emerald green eyes that took in the apartment, and the voice that made Max freeze, halfway between standing and sitting.

"Hey there, sister. I was at your last show and heard that you had an extra room that you'd rent out?" She reached up and ruffled her curls absentmindedly. "And, well, the last guy I was living with didn't really work out, so…" her voice trailed off, with her right hand gripping the opposite wrist tightly, and Max noticed a series of small, circular burns covering her left arm, and it pissed him off. Seeing those little imperfections on this girl's arm was enough to make him scream, but he shook it off. He didn't even _know_ this bird, and here he was, getting a weak spot for her. This was most certainly not how Max Carrigan acted around girls, and he wasn't about to start now. He leaned back lazily, popping open the super cheap beer that he'd just retrieved from the fridge and turning his attention back to Sadie and the girl, who had stepped into the apartment. The girl's suitcase (which he had failed to notice), was now sitting beside the closed door while Sadie showed her around.

It occurred to Max that he really needed to learn this girl's name, since referring to her as "the girl" in his head was getting a bit irritating. Before he could even finish the thought, Sadie brought her around in front of the others, obviously making way for introductions. "All right, y'all," She began with her signature Southern twang. "This here's Lizzie, an' she's gonna take the spare room, all right?" When no one objected, Sadie went on with the usual speech that she saved for new tenants. "So, this here's Jude and Max," they each gave Lizzie a nod, which she returned. "You met Crissy and Gary in the other room, and _this_," Sadie's face broke into a grin as Jojo walked through the front door. "Is my lead guitarist, Jojo."

Lizzie and Jojo shook hands, and he wandered off into some other room, leaving her with Sadie, Jude, and Max. Sadie gave her another grin. "I'm just gonna let y'all get acquainted." She drawled, before drifting after Jojo.

Jude was the one to break the silence. "So, uh, where're you from, Lizzie?"

"Dayton, Ohio." She practically groaned the name of the city, earning a small smile from Max.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Nearly two hours later, the three of them had managed to bond as much as is possible within such a short amount of time. Nearly half unconscious, they dragged themselves off to their respective bedrooms, eager for some rest.


	2. If I Needed Someone

**a/n:**

**I'm SOO sorry about my absence, but school has been incredibly hectic and I just haven't had ANY time for writing. And now, I present to thee: chapter two.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_Had you come some other day_

_Then it might not have been like this_

_But you see now I'm too much in love._

_Carve your number on my wall_

_And maybe you will get a call from me_

_If I needed someone._

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"You're crazy, Max."

That was Lizzie's favorite thing to say to the blonde. Of course, with all of his shenanigans, she had plenty of opportunities to say it. This time, however, he was using Lizzie's drumsticks in an attempt to make something that sounded similar to music.

She laughed, shuffling into the kitchen for a beer. Crissy and Max, who were both in the other room, would want one, too, so she'd need to get some for them as well.The fridge was full… of beer. They hardly ever had food in the house, but lots of beer, which was okay with everyone, since they usually ate out after Sadie's shows.

She could hear Jojo and Sadie laughing in another room, and Jude had gone with Gary to pick up some bread or something, so the house wasn't _quite_ as noisy as it could have been.

When she reentered the "dining room", Max was still attempting to be a rockstar with her drumsticks, and Crissy was practically rolling on the floor laughing. Lizzie slid two of the beers across the table, keeping one for herself. Max finally set the sticks down to pour his drink into a nearby glass.

"What is it, Max?" Lizzie asked, head cocked. He kept looking from the beer to her, and back again.

"Can you stand on your head?"

"Wait, what?"

"Can. You stand. On. Your head?"

"No… I can do a handstand, though." Lizzie offered. "believe it or not, I used to be a cheerleader."

"Could you do that for me?"

"Max, what on earth-"

"I just want to see what it would look like through a beer, okay!"

Lizzie and Crissy looked at each other, and simultaneously burst into laughter.

"Seriously, Liz!"

"Okay, okay!" she relented, clearing a space on the floor. She snapped to attention, and turned over into a neat handstand. Max started laughing.

"What?" she groaned, shifting her weight from hand to hand as the blood started rushing to her head.

"This is awesome!"

Then, Jude and Gary walked in the door.

"I don't think I want to hear this story…" Jude muttered, and walked into the room that Jojo was probably in. Lizzie could hear his guitar.

"Okay, what's going on?" Gary asked as Lizzie lowered he legs to the ground and straightened up, face flushed.

Max began to recount the tale of the epic handstand.

Then, Lizzie heard a voice. A really, really familiar voice.

She left Max, Gary, and Crissy, crossing to the other room, and her eyes widened.

"Prudence?!"

"_Lizzie!_"


End file.
